Work in progress is concerned with the synthesis and investigation of new systems of potential value as cancer chemotherapeutic agents, with emphasis on cyclic and acyclic urea derivatives. Primary attention is directed towards three-membered ring cyclic ureas (diaziridinones) and N-sulfonium urea derivatives.